


rebel yell

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really, really likes being fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebel yell

John really, really likes being fucked. Of all the weird issues that Jennifer thought would come up when she and John and Rodney started sleeping together, John being greedy for cock hadn't ever crossed her mind. At first it's awkward, and Jennifer's honest enough with herself to admit that she feels inadequate. She has never liked penetration herself, not fingers, tongues, dicks, or silicon. Rodney hadn't seemed to mind when she told him, but some small suspicious part of her wonders if Rodney wanted John in the relationship because he missed it.

She doesn't say anything; she has two hot men who are both good with their tongues, and who don't mind if she watches when they fuck. But something must give her away, because one night when she's hanging out in San Francisco with John (Rodney refuses to join them for bowling, Jennifer figures it's his loss), John stops on the sidewalk and says, low, "You could fuck me. If you wanted."

There's this whole Bend Over Boyfriend display in the window of the store they're standing in front of, and Jennifer never even thought about using a strap-on with John but she's already sold on the idea. John turns out to be surprisingly knowledgable about harnesses and not-so-surprisingly picky about what kind of dildo goes up his ass. They spend a lot of money, and Jennifer finds she really likes the way it feels to fuck John until he's sweating and gasping and coming apart. It's a different kind of power than giving a blowjob, and with the vibration from the dildo against her clit it feels good for her until John can express his gratitude with cunnilingus.

Plus Rodney thinks it's hot.

So when John says there's something he's always wanted to try, Jennifer figures why the hell not? Rodney sits down on John's Ancient sofa, and John straddles Rodney's lap, sliding down over his dick, hands tight on the seat back and bottom lip pinched between his teeth in concentration. Jennifer lets him settle, and then moves to stand behind him. She lines her dick up with John's hole and teases a couple of lube-slick fingers in under the muscle, pressing against Rodney.

"Is that - ?" Rodney asks, looking up at Jennifer.

"Just my fingers," she says, pushing in a little more, feeling John stretch around her. "Are you okay?" she asks John. He manages to get out a shaky _yeah_ , and Jennifer tells him to relax. She slides the head of her dick in the opening made by her two fingers. John cries out, one hand flying to his mouth to hold any other noise in. "Tell me if it hurts," Jennifer says, pushing in slow and steady.

"You can be honest with her, she's your doctor," Rodney says, and John snorts a laugh even though he's panting like he's going into labor. Jennifer shouldn't have thought that, it's a horrible mental image, and she reaches down and flicks the vibe up to five all at once. Her body chases the sensation with a convulsive, reflexive jerk that drives her dick hard into John and hard against Rodney. Both of them react, Rodney by grabbing John's hips and John by leaning back against her, limp and shuddering.

"Please say we can move," Rodney bites out. "Not that I'm ungrateful for this experience, but I've never felt anything like this in my entire _life_ and I really just want to - ah!" and he chokes to a stop as John twists his hips up, just a bit, and slides down again, still breathing in sharp little pants. John reaches around, anchors one hand at the small of Jennifer's back, and begins to ride them both in earnest.

Every push in presses the vibe against Jennifer's clit, and pretty soon she's snapping her hips trying to get more, even as Rodney is attempting the same thing and John's being fucked in two between them, rising and falling. Jennifer's breasts are sweatslick rubbing against John's back, and she can feel the tight pinch of the harness, which she did tighter than usual figuring the ride would be rougher than usual. She's going to have marks. It's totally worth it.

She can tell when Rodney's close because he grabs John's dick and starts jerking him off. John comes fast like he's having a seizure, every inch of him shaking, and Rodney starts babbling as he thrusts up into John, reaching orgasm with tachylalic exeuberence. Jennifer shoves her hand down and fingers herself as best she can around the vibe and the harness and her dick and the limpness of John shivering against her. John rolls his head and bites at the sensitive spot where Jennifer's neck meets her shoulder, catching a bit of skin between his teeth and rubbing it with his tongue, and Jennifer feels herself reach the peak and go into freefall, inner muscles contracting, liquid dripping over her fingers, lightheaded and euphoric.

She lets herself drift for a while, letting her dick slide out of John along with Rodney's and settling down on the soft carpet in a tangle with John and Rodney. There's kissing, two-way and three-way, and snuggling, and John's fingers patiently undoing the harness straps while Rodney strokes Jennifer's breasts, avoiding her sensitive nipples.

"Oh hey," Jennifer says, remembering. "I need to look at your ass before bed," and John groans and hides his face. Jennifer pinches him.

"I should probably check your girl-bits for bruising," Rodney says, echoing Jennifer's tone with a quirk of an eyebrow, and John chimes in _fair's fair_.

"Girl-bits?" Jennifer asks. "Why do I keep assuming that we're all mature adults here?" She poses the question to the air, and only gets sleepy snorts of laughter in response.


End file.
